


Hard day of work

by InandOut



Category: Game Grumps, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Game Grumps - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Markiplier - Freeform, Seduce, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, blowjob, danny sexbang - Freeform, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 12:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4835759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InandOut/pseuds/InandOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark goes home after a long day of a recording to a surprise.<br/>This is just a one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard day of work

He walked into his dark room placing his bag on the table beside the door but before he could close the door, it closed behind him.  
Startled, he turned in the dark to hear no movement. He waited, his eyes beginning to adjust when from behind him a cloth covered his eyes.

"H-hey!? Who's there?" Mark asked

His hands moved to remove what covered his eye but strong hands promptly pulled them behind his back. With a jingle, things clipped around his wrists, holding them in place. Fear overwhelmed him as he struggled against his binds. He turned, attempting to confront them but was met with a sharp push against the wall.

The figure got close and hands clasped his face gently. He stared wide eyed into the darkness and hindered sight, speechless.

Warm lips pressed against his own softly at first but then with force, the man's stubble scratching his skin. He felt himself fluster, warmth spreading lower as a body pressed up against him. The figure began tracing trails down his neck to his collar making mark shiver.

"Quit it! Who are you?" Mark said, quiver in his breath

No reply.

His shirt began to be unbuttoned as the figure pressed their lower regions together. Mark turned red feeling something hard and hot push against himself.

The figure's hands trailed down mark's naked chest, long hair tickling his skin. He began kissing and licking down Mark's torso until he was on his knees before him. He began undoing Mark's belt.

"H-hey! What are you-"

Mark objected, cut off by the face that nuzzled his throbbing crotch,

His breathing became heavy as his jeans began to descend. He was backed against a wall, no where to go.  
The figure held his hips against the wall as began to lick the tip, taking it slowly into his mouth. Mark couldn't hold back little moans as the man's lips moved down further.

Mark's pants fall to the ground as the man began to bob his head faster, his breath erratic.  
He sank slightly, unable to hold his weight as his legs began to shake.

The figure moved back up to Mark's face as he pants, blushing uncontrollably feeling the man's hands touch him. The figure manoeuvred mark somewhere, mark almost tripping over his own feet, leaving his jeans behind.

"W-who are you?"

Mark asked before being launched backwards, winded as he hit the bed unexpectedly. Clothes were heard rustling before the figure climbed on top of mark, skin on skin.

"Mark.." A voice whispered, breathlessly but smooth into Mark's ear.

Mark froze

His blush rushed straight to his loins, he felt so hard it was painful, ashamed of himself.

That voice, this smell.

"D-Danny!?" He gasped, his breath catching.

Danny chuckled low.

He felt Danny's warmth push against his own, hindering his breath abruptly with shock,  
Danny's hand wrapped around their two, Mark's legs contorting as he whined, being rubbed against Danny's length.

He felt Danny's fingers coil under the blindfold, lifting it off.  
He saw Danny's lean, lanky body taunt above him as his blush brightened, feeling overwhelmed to the point of dizziness.

"Show me that face," Danny said, grasping his face, leaning in for a deep kiss.

"You're so hard" Danny winked.  
Mark wriggled in embarrassment making Dan chuckle.

"Danny!? Why are you-" Mark started before being abruptly cut off by fabric being shoved in his mouth.

"Shh, you're too loud," Dan whispered into his ear.\

Danny positioned himself on top of Mark, playfully grinding Mark's dick on his ass.

Mark stared wide-eyed that fucking Danny was doing this to him

He'd never felt so turned on.

Danny began to insert Mark into himself cause many muffled groans from Mark. Once in to the hilt, Mark's body was noticeably twitching uncontrollably. Danny waited, tracing his fingers lightly up marks stomach. He began to slowly move up and down at a speed that frustrated Mark, unable to stop his body, he thrusted up, hard. Danny gasped at the sudden intrusion, losing his composure for a second.

"Hasty are we?" He asked, reasserting his Sexbang persona.  
He removed the fabric from Mark's mouth and moved in close for a kiss but was met with a stern, angry voice.

"Untie me." Mark stated in a voice that sent chills through Danny's body.

He sat up and Danny unbuckled the restraint, slightly fearful of Mark, reverting back from his persona to his meek self.

Mark suddenly pushed him backwards.

"Why you trying to rile me up?" He said low. Mark leaned in and roughly bit Dan's lip before thrusting in a hard pace, pinning Danny's arms to the bed. Danny tried to hold back high whines. Mark bit and nipped at Danny's neck, turning his grasp on his hair. Joking or not, everyone knew Danny had a hair pulling fetish. He tugged on his curly strands, getting an immediate reaction. Danny leaned in to grasp Mark's shoulder's tight, unable to speak, breathless, digging his fingers in deep.

"I'll do you one better," Mark said, readjusting his angle to hit a better spot. Uncontrollable gasps and whines came from Danny, pre-cum leaking.

"Mar-M-Mark" Danny tried to say through fast motions that knocked the wind from him with every thrust.

"I-I'm-"

Mark pulled Danny's face up by the grip of his hair and kissed him, sending Danny over the edge, whining into the kiss.

Witnessing Danny's finish only turned Mark on further. He continued to thrust into Dan's over sensitive body, leaving Danny a mess of breathless gasps as he covered his face, feeling light-headed.

He finished soon after, tensing up, hugging Danny tight as his body shook. He pulled out and collapsed on Danny's panting body.

He propped himself up to look at Dan who seem absent minded, still gasping for breath.

"Hey! Breathe slow!" Mark exclaimed.

As Dan began to regain his composure he looked at his hands.

"My hands started going numb there for a sec," he chuckled, feeling satisfied. Mark stoked his face,

"You okay?" He asked concerned.

"Geeze, didn't realise you found me so fucking sexy," Danny said slyly, Mark groaned, collapsing again into Danny's shoulder at his embarrassment, causing a spry laugh from Dan.

"You're cute," he smiled, Mark hugged him tighter.


End file.
